custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Vorred
Heya Vorred. :D Welcome to Custom Bionicle Wiki. Legofreak2444 02:40, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, Legofreak! I didn't knew you were here too! Vorred 17:15, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Yeah. I got one a couple of months ago. :) Legofreak2444 18:39, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Alright, here's your invitation to join. Feel free to join us! http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!]]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 21:49, September 2, 2012 (UTC) It's good to see that we have another user that actually wants to edit. It seems like a lot of people only come to make 2-3 edits nowadays. Anyway, I saw on CB's talkpage that you want some attention towards your story. A good way to advertise your story is on user blogs (ex: User blog:Vorred/Story) and you can feel free to add your story to the recent stories page on the front page (Here). I hope you enjoy your time on the wiki. '''Shadowmaster 23:41, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the invitation! And Shadowmaster, thanks for your advice with the blogs. When I was active on Wikia 2009/10 I never really used the blogs, but when they actually help that's good. I've also done a whole photostory and try to write an article for each character appearing there. 13:35, September 3, 2012 (UTC) w00t Feel free to add your name to the template and page! Consult me if you have any trouble. --http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/7/7f/TDG1-derp.gif (Talk) 06:18, September 4, 2012 (UTC) No, there's not. The club hasn't seen much activity since 2009/2010. Now it's like a memorabilia club of the old members. --http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/7/7f/TDG1-derp.gif (Talk) 05:54, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Beh. Clubs really aren't popular in the current time. I mean, I have next to no interest in doing anything with the club but let it rust with age. If you want to make blogs with MOCs or something pertaining to it, be my guest. I'm not against kicking the club back up again. I just don't really see how it could happen. Nowadays, clubs aren't really used for anything. :\ So really, if you have any ideas, hit me. --http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/7/7f/TDG1-derp.gif (Talk) 07:43, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Spotlight Hey there Vorred. I heard you felt that you were struggling to establish yourself on this site, which I thought was a shame as I'm finding myself as something of a fan of your unique photo-comic-story. So, to give you a foothold, I gave you a shout-out in my August blog post. I do monthly blog updates, which have helped me to establish myself and might be an idea you could look into in future. :P Additionally, I should probably say that I am loving Uprising. It has such a singular, original element yet, at the same time, highlights elements of the BIONICLE saga that fans feel is nostalgic, effectively incorporating one of BIONICLE's most popular stories with a perfectly-executed modern twist. :D :[[User:BobTheDoctor27|'Bob']][[User talk:BobTheDoctor27|'The']][[User blog:BobTheDoctor27|'Doctor']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:BobTheDoctor27/Saga Guide|'27']] No problem at all. :P I'm glad to help and I'm very pleased that you think so highly of my work. :D Regarding the new installment, I enjoyed it very much! :D I was beginning to wonder if the original team was going to re-unite, and you showed their dilemma effectively with the wide shot of the gate and Brorag's line. :P Plus I liked how you described the gap between the last time Merall, Dorvan and Brorag were shown. Additionally, Gringat's suspicion of the Toa seems to be an interesting concept and I like the suggestion that the Council do not trust the Toa. It makes them appear controlling and almost villainous, which I think is a very interesting take on the situation. :D I do, however, have one question, and that is what happened to Brorag's weapons? When I first saw the image I assumed he had lost them while escaping the Undead. Is this assumption correct or is it something that will be answered in a future installment? :P :[[User:BobTheDoctor27|'Bob']][[User talk:BobTheDoctor27|'The']][[User blog:BobTheDoctor27|'Doctor']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:BobTheDoctor27/Saga Guide|'27']] No problem at all, I'm happy to give any kind of feedback. :P If you want, I could look into guest-writing a chapter in the coming months, though I'm going to be a little tied up in the coming months. :S Well, you don't have to review anything of mine unless you want to, but I'm working on three stories at the moment, all of which are set in the Fractures Universe, an alternate reality in which Makuta Teridax never existed. :P The first once is called Frozen Calling. It's quite a long story about an Av-Matoran trying to solve a murder mystery in Ko-Metru and appears to be my most popular story so far, but it's one of the ten longest pages on the site so I wouldn't encourage launching into a review on that. XD Alternatively I am working on a story called Over Your Shoulder, where I show the main character of my story, Toa Tollubo (an immoral anti-hero who is barely a good guy), getting brought down from the righteous, noble status of a Toa and reduced to dirt when his true nature is revealed. This one's only about 5 chapters long at the moment and is about 2 chapters away from being complete. I would probably encourage you to review that story, if you still want to, that is. :P Finally, I'm co-writing a story set in Voya-Nui following a war against the Brotherhood, called Falling in the Black. Strangely, a lot of people are also finding that story to be nostalgic with the Rahkshi and Visorak attacking the Matoran settlement and, personally, I'm actually finding a few similarities between this story and Uprising. :P This one's quite a long story, but, seeing as it is quite similar to your story, you may be interested in reading it for inspiration. :D :[[User:BobTheDoctor27|'Bob']][[User talk:BobTheDoctor27|'The']][[User blog:BobTheDoctor27|'Doctor']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:BobTheDoctor27/Saga Guide|'27']] Well, only if you have time to read them. :P I understand as much as anyone that real life gets in the way of plans. Plus, creative writing should be enjoyed, so don't feel you have to rush with anything. :P I am indeed the builder of Glon, and I'm very pleased indeed to hear that I've inspired you to build a creation. :D That's very touching, thank you very much! Regarding the future chapters, my apologies, I must have mis-read your message. I got the impression you were planning on writing a short story in future, and I was offering to perhaps write a chapter for it, but only if you're planning on doing that, of course. :P Unfortunately, I'm going to be on a Duke of Edinburgh hike from Thursday night until Monday so I'm afraid I won't be able to reply to any messages until Monday, but I hope you have a great weekend and I look forward to that next chapter of Uprising when I get back. :D :[[User:BobTheDoctor27|'Bob']][[User talk:BobTheDoctor27|'The']][[User blog:BobTheDoctor27|'Doctor']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:BobTheDoctor27/Saga Guide|'27']] Vorred, just wanted to tell you I'm really interested in your Uprising ''comics. Keep up the good work! ;) ScottriiToaOfAir0157 (talk) 02:05, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Welcome, Vorred! Hey Vorred! I geuss I'm kinda late, but welcome to CBW! I liked 'Uprising' and I think you make some pretty nice MOCs. But also, you know your main characters are basically Toa Nuva Revamps? Also, ScottriiToaOfAir0157 , AKA Scottrii, is making a comic about his story, so how did you make your comics? 'Ace the Master' 15:32, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Announcement from the OoMaS! You are now on the list for potential Users that will be invited to join the OoMaS. Thank you for your time. 'Ace the Master' 16:08, September 15, 2012 (UTC) OoMaS stands for 'Order of MOCs and Stories', the group I invited you to join. 'Ace the Master' 18:48, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Answers and Answers and MORE ANSWERS! Well, we currently have no banner =O But Pokermask is probably working on it.....If not, I'll porbably help him or just do it myself =P. I already added you to the page, and I could help you with story tips or something like that. don't be afraid to ask! make sure to message me back, and I hope you like the OoMaS. P.S. Here's some announcements that might interst you from the OoMaS: Stories: Dark Missions , go and write chapters now!!! (Note: The stories must be about Fanon or Canon Dark Hunters) 'Ace the Master' 21:05, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Keelara MOC Contest Greetings, Vorred. I happened to notice some of your MoCs in the recently uploaded images, as well as on your newest blog post, and was quite impressed; so much, in fact, that I thought I'd give you a personal invitation to enter the Keelara MOC Contest. You don't have to, of course, but I'd certainly be happy if you'd consider it. ;-) [[User:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Roden']] 22:14, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Rising Shadow Contest Hey Vorred, I've seen that you are great in making MOCs. So a question, do you want to join in my new contest about Teridax? Please enter, if you're interested. Toa Kolhie (talk) 17:46, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Question from ''K..K...Kolhieee! Here I am, again, to ask you if you want to join in a contest of me. Well maybe you have some spare pieces to build a matoran for this unending contest. Hope you will enter. The Shadow Rises (talk) 16:13, December 3, 2012 (UTC) I just want to say, I came across a few of your mocs in the images. You are brilliant at making them, better than I'll ever be. Keep on making :D Flame of Fire 20:26, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Important question regarding Matoran Mismisadventures! Vorred, I have an important question. Next friday there will be a chat on my wiki (Matoran Mismisadventures Wiki) with all the current cast and crew of the series. Now comes the question: What hour would be best for you, since we are all scattered across time zones. I live in England. So please respond quickly and I hope you can join the chat. Kolhie In The House (talk) 19:44, December 16, 2012 (UTC) chat on MMW Hey Vorred it's a pity you can't join on friday, but we can have a chat on saturday(only you and me). Just mail me back with the time that is best for you. Kolhie In The House (talk) 18:17, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Saturday Chat on MMW Vorred, please join the chat tomorrow December 22, 2012. It will be around 7:00 pm in England, 2:00 pm in America and 5:00 am in Australia. Let me know on my talk page if you can join the chat. Kolhie In The House (talk) 17:15, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Hey Hey remember that female character of yours that you wanted in my project? Well, I can tell you she is gonna have BIG role. Re:Chat Ah it's okay Vorred. The only one that came was Chicken Bond and we chated a bit so you didn't actually mis much;) 14:26, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Vastara YOu said that you havent made any story for her, I thought that her story will be created through out the series. Infact, she will be one of the main characters in the first part of the series. You can also help write her story, but just remember this, she will have a key connection with a canon character known as "Annona" Keelara MOC Contest Hey, just thought I'd drop you a line concerning the Keelara MOC Contest, the entry deadline of which is rapidly approaching (February 1st, to be exact, although it may be extended). I assume you still plan on entering? Or perhaps you don't? Either way, please let me know. Thanks in advance, [[User:Toa Roden|'Toa]] [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Roden']] 01:18, January 9, 2013 (UTC) :Sounds good. ;-) [[User:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Roden']] 20:26, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Hey, I know you! Hey there Vorred, it's Hafu from the Chronist and Snaggletooth from MOCPages! I don't want you to look at my stuff here (as I'm pretty inactive), I just wanted to say hello ;-) Aljarreau (talk) 19:52, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Are you too participating in the Keelara contest? :D Aljarreau (talk) 16:25, January 21, 2013 (UTC) I indeed am. Lotta do besides, too. D: School work and such. Aljarreau (talk) 20:36, January 21, 2013 (UTC) You saw the February BCBS? :O This is gonna be a though one. BTW, I got 200 gramms of Slizer, old BIONICLE, Knights Kingdom and newer BIONICLE parts in a second-hand-LEGO shop in Berlin - I'm so happy :D Aljarreau (talk) 11:25, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Rare Kanohi, I got none. But I got some Pohatu Mata bits (FOUR feet enhancements - in TAN!), Pohatu Mata torso, TEAL Disk Launcher and TEAL Disk, purple Slizer foot (my first ever purple piece :O), some dark blue and dark green Vahki and Metru limbs (had almost no parts in those colours until now), light blue Slizer head, GUNMETAL GREY RoboRider head (so happy :D) and many other things which would be too long to list here :-) Next up is the Furno bike :D Orange FTW! Bout the BCBS: Well, I just got back from holiday, where I could not build, and the next week plus two days, I'll have damn bloody school exchange, so if I'm lucky, I'll be able to assemble sorta entry tomorrow, to photograph it, and to post it. So in the very unlikely event that I'll entry, it'll probably be some shit nobody will look at. Boo hoo. Aljarreau (talk) 17:32, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Just returned from another rampage at the same second-hand-shop, you wanna know what I got? ;-) -Some purple and yellow hand pieces, lots and lots of TECHNIC orange and white stuff, and, most important: -ONE GREEN KANOHI MIRU; TWO BROWN KAKAMA; TWO BLACK PAKARI NUVA; ONE BLUE KAUKAU NUVA; ONE ORANGE NOBLE MATATU! I'm so happy. :D Unfortunately, no grey noble Komau, I'd have liked to build your self-MOC... BTW, what's up with the MOC you posted for BCBS March? o_O Seems quite unfinished to me. No hate, no rage. Aljarreau (talk) 16:02, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Yep, will use the Pakari Nuva and the Matatu for my Self-MOCs :D :D. Ah, OK, I understand. Please ignorate the message I left on your deviantArt page, it just asked exactly the same as here. Aljarreau (talk) 20:09, March 14, 2013 (UTC) You may think I'm having a Kanohi overkill right now, but I went to the second-hand shop once again... I got two Ruru Hordika, two lime green noble Mahiki, another green Miru and a Garai (absolutely diggin the Garai, so awesome. This mask almost screams for greebles! :D). Those were the last masks from this shop xD Well, there still are two other Kanohi (and the guy said they're going to have a BIONICLE shipment in a few days :D), and these are the silver Miru (aka Rua, Mask of Water Breathing, X-Ray Vision and Levitation), and the 2004 Ultimate Dume Kraahkan, the latter being EXTREMELY rare. Both costed five bucks each, and I had not enough money. :-( I SO hope the Kraahkan will still be available next month... And the silver Miru would be quite nice, too. Unfortunately, still no grey noble Komau. ;-( But still, the Kanohi I got are most awesome! :D Aljarreau (talk) 18:13, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Re:Deadline Take as much time as you need; I'll gladly wait until you've submitted your MOC before I close the entry period. [[User:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Roden']] 23:21, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Hey Vorred. :P Well, I'm not too sure. :/ I wanted to link the article on my userpage but it came up with a red link. I checked the Uprising page and his was the only one with a red link. I assumed you'd just forgotten to write it and did it myself using the Merall and Dorvan pages as templates out of goodwill. :P Whether or not it was deleted I don't know. I don't think that I've been on the page before and I haven't noticed a deletion. :/ I'll check the Deletion Log tonight. :P '''''Edit: Yeah, I've checked the deletion log and there's no record of the Brorag page being deleted. My best guess is that you wrote the page, clicked edit and the server messed up and didn't actually post it. It happens quite a lot and it's quite annoying when you've made a large edit. :( Either way, if you made a page for one of the other characters from the Farside Village I could use their history as a template and make the pages for some of them. :P I've just finished my practice exams so I'm coming back in full swing. :P Nah, there's no need to mention me on the page. :P Creations are generally credited to the person who made them, though editing pages and keeping other peoples' pages up to date with their respective stories is also encouraged. I'm just here to help. :P Why thank you, I'm glad you read my page. :D I also didn't realize that Merall was female until recently and, since then, I'm becoming quite fond of her too. :D I was expecting that you would use lots of tan armor from the Vorox set but I was pleasantly surprised to see that you went with the grey instead. It's a nice color to go with female characters, I find. :P Wow! That is extremely kind of you. :D I'm deeply touched by this. Well, I'm quite fond of Glonor, an Av-Matoran creation of mine with similarities to Sherlock Holmes. He is a sort of detective character and he would be quite easy to build. However, if you're more interested in a Matoran who isn't an Av-Matoran, then I have an aggressive Ce-Matoran named Lothorna or a Po-Matoran scientist named Danza. Alternatively, I have several Matoran featured in Falling in the Black (gallery here) that you might be interested in using. :P I've got a link to my Saga Guide, which has most of my Matoran characters, here if those ones do not work well. :P Again, thank you very much, this is a very kind offer and I will not forget this gesture of goodwill. :D That is indeed very kind of you. :D I look forward to Patriots with much anticipation and, as always, you'll have my full support. :D No more Confusion xD OK, I finally got it xD. Yeah, I'm really really lucky, I gotta say... The masks (especially the 2001-03 ones, I had no mask from that period) are extremely useful and quite scarce. I almost laughed out loud when the shop guy said the price for the orange Noble Matatu (very rare): "Really expensive, this one. 40 cents." XDDDD Man, this dude doesn't know WHAT he is trading there and how much it would be worth to me... Yep, the Ultimate Dume Kraahkan is worth 11,25 dollars on Timeless Toy Bricks (not even listed on Bricklink). Silver Miru is also very rare. Oh, I forgot: there also was an Arthron, (Mask of Sonar, Jaller Mahri's mask), but as I'm not quite a fan of the dark red-orange color scheme, I didn't buy it. What, bad news bout your comic? D-: Please don't say you're cancelling it D-: Remember tomorrow evening (Saturday the 23rd March, from 20h00 to 22h00) is the chat event at "Der Chronist"! ;D Aljarreau (talk) 09:22, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Sure, I'd be happy to do that. :D Am I to assume that the Farside Village is in the Northern Continent or something then or should I just be vague about that and just say things like "she then left Stelt and moved to the Farside Village?" :P Edit: I was just looking over Uprising: Chapter 6 and noticed that there was a redlink on the page. I checked again and it would appear that File:Page_y10.jpg is non-existent. Is there a page missing? Oops. XD I've just changed that now. I think it's a very interesting idea to have gender switching between elements. One of the reasons why I liked Uprising so much was because it had an abundance of female characters. Generally, people tend to have male-dominated BIONICLE collections and having too many male characters can rob a story of diversity. You've done a good job to manage so many female characters. :D Okey dokie. :P I saw it and the page and just wondered if there was another pair of panels that had missed the upload. :P Well, I meant with the gender-bending mostly. But until recently I'd assumed Jacobi was female. Plus I was counting Vastara and Falecía (in addition to Tilira, who I assumed was female). :P Plus the fact that there was so much gender switching led me to believe that any of the characters could be female. For a while I was quite confused as to what Range's gender was. :P I can completely understand that. The first contest I ever held here was intended as a sign-up thing for a Glatorian and you wouldn't believe how many people entered with actual sets that they'd just taken the armor off and stuck weapons on. XD In my storyline, there are currently only 8 Toa in the Matoran Universe (the rest either died in a universe-wide war or are locked out on Bara Magna). I held one character contest for people to describe to me a minor character who could appear in one scene and ended up getting 5 people wanting me to use their best Toa creations. XD Absolutely no problem. :D I've also noticed that you've included Glonor in the Full Cast Image. :D Thank you very much. If either of them become a burden then I have no problem with you killing either of them off. My story takes place in a different reality anyway. :P Quick question though, is the Farside Village on Balfe Nui? :P Ah, that's my mistake. I meant in your story in general. :P I do like your new Merall design, I must say. :D It certainly is feminine and custom but, at the same time, it's very refreshing to see that you haven't given her a chest like a lot of other MOCists would have. I'm guilty in a number of cases of making females overly-feminine, but I do try to balance it out with regularly proportioned females. :P I'm perfectly fine with that. I'm just happy that you were able to include them at all. :D It is a very kind gesture. For falling for my prank... Here you go! By the way, nice MOCs [[User:PepsiCola99|''Pepsi]][[User talk:PepsiCola99|Cola99]] 00:31, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Thank you, I'm glad you liked it :D Yes, that's exactly what I did, though I'm a little disappointed that I didn't think to actually put the guy she's firing the water blast at on the other side of the stream. XD I've been working on a couple of special effects, particularly for Toa Jekkai, though I'm not sure how I'm going to show Merra's use of a Kanohi Kualsi effectively, but I'll deal with that when I come to it. :P I did something similar with this: So far, I don't have a lot of action aside from those two images, but I've nearly got a complete script done, and then I can spend the summer making the comic in the sunshine. :D I'm very pleased to see that you've been checking up on my activity. :P I'm trying to get in as much character depth as I can and it's really panning out into an excellent story. And I owe the entire thing to you. :D When I make the page there's going to be a massive banner at the top crediting you for inspiring me to make the comic. :D I know :D I was shocked when I saw it on my computer for the first time. :D It's far more dramatic that what I'd expected it to be. But, so far, the only effect I know how to do is throw rocks at it. XD I've written a short story as an introduction to the story and have a few other water-themes images that you might be interested in. None of them are nearly as good, but I hope I can at least submit the one of Jekkai jumping off the rock into the Featured Image spotlight next month. :D I'm glad you're following the updates. :D I try to add pictures the day that I take them and I have the perfect back yard for the calm Matoran community that is in ''Zero Hour. XD Well, I don't have a banner for the story yet but Carnac is one of the main characters and he shares the same Kanohi as Vorred. :P I'd actually planned that right from the start as a hidden reference to your story. :D Glad you like them. :) Jekkai actually broke away from that plant he was holding onto and got carried down the current. :S He fell down the waterfall and I had to fish him out, which wasn't pleasant at all. XD I've actually added that into Zero Hour. He goes through many challenges to collect Kanohi like the Toa Mata in his training and, at one point, he claims he fell down a waterfall in order to get one Kanohi. :P Yep, Carnac's been around since 2011. :P I've only recently decided what to do with him and I'm going to give him a big role in Judgement Day. :P Anyway, I have to go now. I have a driving lesson. :/ But I'll be back again in an hour. :P I'll talk to you some other time. :D Keep up the awesome work by friend :D KMC Greetings, Vorred. Just thought I'd inquire as to how your Keelara MOC Contest entry is coming along, and if you still plan on entering, as I'm trying to start winding down the contest. Thanks, [[User:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Roden']] 16:31, April 10, 2013 (UTC)